The apprentice of the Best
by Dr. Cricket
Summary: She angry adn want's her sword back. But five and the Tower are in her way. Sorry if I mess up on any thing. It's Word Pad.No abc check!cries


Haruka woke up her little sister.Her sister had blue. Her hair was cut like hers.Boyish looking.She shoke her sister.  
  
"C'mon Ami! Wake up! We got to do the race!" She said.Ami yawned.She looked up.  
  
"Morning already?"Ami asked. She had been studing late last night. She got out of the chair she was sleeping in.Shwas the younger sister out of the three sisters.  
  
Amwas the studious and smart one.She had her blue hair cut like her older sister. She could be carefree but once it was business, she cot sreious. Ami studyied hard hoping to get in a good collage. But was the youngest, 15.  
  
Haruka was the oldest , 18 and more of an athlete than the others.She had sandy blonde hair and loved to race. She looked after her sisters. She was also strict about house rules. Since her parnets died , She had became incharge.  
  
Rei was the middle sister,16 years old. Her blackish-purpleish hair and her temper made her known through out the small town.She was a priestess at the shine.  
  
The tree sisters lived out in the country.They lived in a small house. Their parnets already paid it off and left them money to live on.  
  
Ami pushed Haruka out of her room. She changed into a pair of jean pants and a blue speggeti straps. She put onb her socks and tennis shoes. She ran outside to the truck. She jumped in the back making sure the small gokart was ready to go to the track. Rei came running in a pair of jeans and a red shirt. She jumped into the front seat. Ami sat in the back.  
  
Haruka drove the gokart out of the truck. Ami strapped my goggles on. This was a dirt track so you need to see when your out there. Rei aslo strapped hers on. Haruka strapped hers on and setted them on her head. Ami did the same. Ami went to Haruka.  
  
"So 'Raku who is are oppent?" She asked. She looked at me and smiled."The new kids in town. Three boys lets meet this boys and set the rules up." Ami and Rei called Haruka 'Ruka for short. 'Ruka went over wherethe karts were. Ami followed 'Ruka.  
  
When they approched a boy came up. He had a brown braid coming down to his waist.  
  
"Hi! Are you are oppaent?" He asked. 'Ruku shoke his hand.  
  
"I'm Haruku , this is my little sister Ami. " Ami turned to her ice mode. She shot his hand her eyes turned to what people called her Icey Eyes. Ami had been bullied , teased and mocked by boys. She figured if she shut herself out of their world she would be safe.  
  
Duo looked at her eyes. He looked confused. ' Ruku saw his face. She laughed. "Don't mind her she's always like that around boys.Just don't make her mad." She said.  
  
"Well I'm Duo Maxwell, that's W-man, and he is Heero" He said. "Our sister is checking kart." Haruka said.  
  
Ami looked at Duo. She noticed he had the crest of Fang. She made her eyes icer if that was possilbe. He noticed the glare. "What?"  
  
"you havethe crest of Fang!Where did you get it!" She said. Almost mad. Her parnets were killed by the Tower of fang. He looked at the necklace.  
  
'Ruka looked at her weird. She didn't know about spells and Tower of Fang.She also didn't know aboutOhapen. Her teacher. He taught her spells but had to leave.  
  
"I got this at uhh.."He stopped looking for an exuse.  
  
"Do you know about the Tower of Fang?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"What's going on?Ami what is going on?" 'Ruka asked. " I know about Tower of Fang. i'm a student there.I'm not sure how you know but I'll make sure you talk again."  
  
"Try!" Ami put her right arm on her left upper arm.Duo put his hands together.  
  
"I shall !" He yelled as he put his hand together.  
  
"You shall lose!" She said doing a sheild spell as he sent a engery.  
  
By now everyone crowded around them.  
  
Ami did the darkness spell.(I just making these up ok!) It turned dark. Ami formed engery disc and threw them at Duo. Ami could hear his scream. She did another , now in a couple discs and threw them at him.  
  
"You need to lighten up." The Light spell was done. Ami sheilded her eyes frm teh bright light. She now was agaisnt 3 boys. Seh hesitated. She smiled.  
  
"I'll be back! Tell the Tower that Ami will get her revenge and get her sword back!" She vanished.  
  
"Dnagit!" Duo said looking around. "Let's go and send her message." They vasnhied also. Teh spells wore out and the crowd looked around.  
  
Ami appeared right by 'Ruku and Rei. She tapped on their shoulders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry if i spelled anything.I don't have Miscroft Word anymore. Well Review! 


End file.
